Did You Know That I Loved You?
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [NaruSaku Prompt #2/Genre: Humor/Romance.] Sakura tries to ask Naruto on a date but she's not very romantic or good at it. (Naruto also doesn't really help in the matter.)
1. Bonds Are Meant To Be Broken

**A/N:** _So tomorrow I will work on Sunagakure Mission! But last night/today I needed inspiration/motivation to write... So I got this prompt on Tumblr. It was really interesting writing this, because it was completely out of character for me xD. It's really terrible because it's morbid and angsty and there's a character death... But it has loads of implied feels, and I guess it's pretty cynical too. Sasuke is bad here, so be prepared for that..._

**Notes**:_ Italics are thoughts._

**Prompt: **_Sasuke is about to kill Naruto but Sakura jumps in and takes the blow instead (Sakura's death)._

_Uh... I'm sorry if I break everyone's heart... I broke my own writing this._

**Genre:**_ Angst/Tragedy_

**Created: **_03/23/13 - 03/24/13_

**Disclaimer: **_Kishimoto-san, yus._

NaruxSaku Oneshot

**Bonds Are Meant To Be Broken**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

...

...

...

Uzumaki Naruto had finally encountered him. Uchiha Sasuke was right there—within his reach.

"Sasuke—stop! You know what's going to happen... We're both going to die. I already told you—!" the blonde screamed. He choked on his words as Susanoo's iron-clad hand reached for him. Naruto barely jumped back, Bijuu mode flickering in and out. He was tired; they'd been fighting for an eternity. Kurama warned him—warned him that his chakra was going to run out soon and he'd die.

_But I can't die! _Naruto grit his teeth and forced chakra back into his veins, pulsing it into his hand to summon a jutsu. He _had_ to save Sasuke, there was no time left. The world was ending, and if he died now...

_No!_ He refused to let his mind wander negatively; Sasuke was coming straight for him, a Chidori blade aimed forward. Naruto was cut, bruised and scarred; Sasuke mirrored the blonde, but those eyes...

They were bloody... Devouring; _deadly._

The Uchiha was insane, even worse than the last time the jinchuriki had seen him. He didn't speak, no matter how many times Naruto yelled at him. Something had snapped in him ferociously, and it couldn't have been caused by Itachi's death. Something else...

Naruto coughed, blood spewing. _This is it, this is my last move._ A Rasenshuriken whirled above his head as he whipped his arm up, the last bit of chakra spurts claiming his legs. _This won't kill him, but..._

Bijuu mode waned heavily; breath was labored. The two sprinted at each other, the world around them maddening and chaotic. Just as Naruto thrust his arm forward to attack, he felt his chakra completely disperse and, instantaneously, the Rasenshuriken disappeared. Kurama laid down, the cell inside the seal blackening. Sapphire widened in realization—his chakra was depleted. _Gone._

He faintly heard chirping as his senses began to fade, a blurring Sasuke mere feet away. The jinchuriki exhaled slowly, an empty feeling swallowing what was left of his shambled insides. The chidori was going to kill him... He couldn't stop it.

"NARUTO!" a voice shrieked, and then timing hit steadily the gravity of the situation.

Crimson splattered everywhere.

A scream; a gurgle; an eradicated breath.

And then...nothing...

Pink hair—for a fleeting moment—before it soiled red. Sharingan dulled to black; the owner's hand held pierced through Sakura's organs. He retracted his arm viciously, a manic laugh flitting through his bloody lips. The limp body collapsed at Naruto's knees; he'd fallen to them just before the final blow.

"She...saved you? You? _You? __**YOU?!**_" the Uchiha screeched, the shrill voice blaring into the pulsing eardrums of the half dead jinchuriki.

Within a blink, sapphire eyes barely registered the oncoming events. Kakashi appeared, grabbing Sasuke by the throat and slamming the disheveled shinobi down into the earth. The eight tails followed suit; and then Sasuke and Killer Bee were gone.

"Naruto...! Sakura is—!" Kakashi's urgent voice broke the blonde out of his stupor.

"Sa...Sa...Sak...ura...cha...n..?" It came out in disbelief. Naruto felt bile in his throat as he stared down. The girl was completely motionless; her usual fierce emerald now lifeless.

Empty.

Naruto felt his body shake; hands trembled as he crawled beside the kunoichi. "No... No no... Sa...Saku...ra...ch...an..." Her chest had been ripped apart, blood pooling and seeping around them. Naruto turned his head away, painfully emptying his own insides.

"Naruto... I think... I think it's best if you leave," Kakashi said with a sullen tone.

But the blonde didn't listen; he shrugged off his jacket pitifully and covered the gaping wound. Tears began to flow freely from his eyes; a memory of their last encounter replaying over and over in his damaged mind.

…

…

...

"_Naruto," Sakura said firmly. "If you find him, I'll know. And I'll come running... I promised I'd help. I promised we'd bring him back together."_

_Naruto shook his head, frowning, eyes intense. "I can get him back by myself Sakura-chan! I don't want you to get hurt... I don't want him near you... Don't you remember what happened last time?"_

"_Of course I remember," Sakura cried. "But I'm not going to let you fight him alone... Naruto, if something happened..." she trailed off, a distant expression collecting on her face. "I would never forgive myself. Naruto... You're the one I want to smile with when the war is over... Remember that."_

_Naruto chuckled, a big grin replacing his frown. "Of course, Sakura-chan. And then we can get ramen!"_

_The kunoichi smiled right back, even wider than her teammate. "You better pay for the date then, ne?"_

_Naruto's grin somehow surpassed hers, and he danced around her laughing, "I bet it'll be free if we save the world!"_

_And Sakura's smile stayed as she swatted his arm, a laugh breaking through her cords too._

…

…

…

"Y...ou... w...hy...?" he choked, asking her a question she would never be able to 'd..._never_ hear her voice...again.

The blood had soaked through his jacket, her body paler than it was seconds ago. "Why...di..d she...sa...ve me? Why...di...d...Sasuke...ki...l...l...her? Ho...w... How...is...th..is hap...hap..pen...ing?

He swallowed back more burning bile. He was sick, faint; his own insides writhing and feeling as if they'd been ripped to shreds. But they hadn't been... Because of _her_. And it was his fault; he'd been foolish. He was a fool. He was supposed to have been there, not her... He was the one that deserved to die... Not her. Not _her! His_ Sakura-chan... The girl... The only crush... He ever _truly_ loved.

The battered jinchuriki cradled her torn body against his; wobbling her back and forth mumbling words Kakashi could not understand. His cracked lips were trembling, blood tears leaking out of dull sapphire depths. Lukewarm and cold, _cold,_ blood was entwined...conveying the truth. The heart scalding truth...

Kakashi watched his student; tears down his own face. Then the wails started, and Kakashi let Naruto kiss Sakura's forehead before pulling him away from her body. The jounin nearly carried him as Shizune and others emerged onto the scene. The medical ninja confirmed it; Haruno Sakura was dead.

As for the other Team Seven members...

Uchiha Sasuke was probably dead, or worse.

And Uzumaki Naruto swore to _never_ create bonds again, his heart succumbing to endless stagnation...

* * *

**A/N: **_I know... it's horrible T_T. I KNOW! MY OWN EYES ARE FILLED WITH TEARS. AND MY HEART DIED ;(. But please leave a review and let me know what you think; I greatly appreciate everyone's kind words and suggestions!_


	2. Never Be The Same

**A/N:** _Well hello there everyone! No I am not dead. Contrary to belief... I had to finish my semester at school and there was just SO MUCH DAMN WORK. Sure I procrastinated on tumblr, but whatever. Also, I had two injuries in the last month... So it's been a rough spring for me =_=. Anyways, here's a prompt for the NaruSaku Week that already ended on tumblr because I was dumb and couldn't finish in time. This is wayyyyy happier and funnier and cuter than the first prompt in this... ENJOY :D._

_P.S. Yes I will update my other fics... It's just going to take a while. Just bear with me please ;w;. I'm also taking four summer classes x_x. If anyone needs me, PM me._

**Notes:**_ Italics are thoughts._

...

...

...

**Prompt: **_Sakura tries to ask Naruto on a date but she's not very romantic or good at it. (Naruto also doesn't really help in the matter.)_

**Genre:** _Humor/Romantic_

**Created:**___05/23/13 - 05/28/13_

**Disclaimer: **_Kishimoto-san, yus._

NaruxSaku Oneshot

**Never Be The Same**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

_"I know I'll never forget..._

_The way I always felt with you beside me,_

_And how you loved me then, yeah..."_

_-Red, "Never Be The Same"_

...

...

...

"Narutoooooo!" a voice bellowed across the training grounds. Said ninja looked up to find his favorite girl running toward him, waving him down. The young man smiled impishly, giving her a wave in return. He waited for her to reach him before he spoke.

"Hai...Sakura-chan?"

"I have...a question," the kunoichi started slowly.

"Well then I probably have an answer!" he grinned.

"Don't be a smart ass."

He rubbed the back of his golden head shamefully. "Gomen!"

Sakura nodded, approving his apology. But she stayed silent, looking anywhere but at him.

"So... About that question, Sakura-chan?" His tone was curious.

"Right. Why are you asking _me_ a question about that question?" she growled.

"Um. Well—didn't you want to ask me something?"

"Yes..." her voice trailed off.

Naruto eyed her worriedly; Sakura was definitely not acting like her self. _Well, sort of._ "OK then... Is it important?"

Sakura swallowed thickly. "Possibly...no—yes—no—why am I even here?" At that moment, Sakura felt Naruto's cool hand press against her heated forehead.

"Are you feeling okay Sakura-chan? You're awfully warm today. You're also not making any sense with anything that you're saying, and you never do that!" Naruto's eyes were full of concern, and Sakura began to panic.

She swatted his hand away, a blush scalding her cheeks. "I-I'm completely fine! You think a medic ninja would allow herself to get sick?! Hah! What do you take me for?!" she ranted. _Damn these nerves!_

Naruto sweat dropped. He really had no idea what was going on with his teammate, but he figured he'd ask about the question again since that was the whole reason she'd come to the training grounds in the first place. "No—no I never doubted you! Sakura-chan, I think you're amazing! I just don't understand what the question is that you're trying to ask me..."

Sakura noted how confused Naruto looked and her expression softened a bit. She bit her lip and swallowed hard again. "I... I'm not very good at this."

"Good at what?"

"At this whole thing! It's so stressful and I don't even know how to ask."

"Ask me what?" The blonde placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders, causing their eyes to meet. "Sakura-chan... You're scaring me. You're never like this. Is the question about the war? Or about me being a jinchūriki?"

Sakura shook her head no. She felt flushed; Naruto was staring at her. "No none of those! It's something stupid and you should probably just forget it-"

"Is it about Sasuke?" Naruto grinned.

A loud slap echoed through the vast space of the training grounds the two team seven comrades currently occupied.

Naruto took a step back in shock, a hand to his swollen cheek. "What was that for?!"

"It's not about Sasuke-kun! I told you that after the war! Don't you remember?"

The blonde pouted. "Well old feelings never really go away—dattebayo..."

"That may be true, Naruto. But in my case," she sighed, "someone else took them from me and now I don't know what to do with myself!"

He gasped, and then slumped his shoulders. He still had a crush on Sakura; did she fall for someone else without him noticing? They'd gotten so close over the years—and especially after the war; Naruto exhaled heavily. Did he lose his chance again? "Oh... So finally you chose Bushy Brows?"

"Huh? No! Lee-san has nothing to do with this!"

"Then maybe Sai?"

"Over my dead body." _He's the damn instigator._

"Shino?!"

"I hate bugs."

"It's Kiba then! Ugh, that dog face."

"No Naruto! Kiba has his eyes on someone else..." _Thankfully, that someone else likes him back._

"Right... then Chouji?"

"He loves food, not me."

"...then it has to be Shikamaru! He's smart, just like you! You guys would make a perfect couple—dattebayo!"

"Oh hell no! He's too lazy for me! Plus, Ino-pig would kick my ass if I even thought about it." _I'd win, though._

"Why would Ino kick your ass over Shikamaru...?"

"Because! Ino loves him!" _And it's about time she admitted it too!_

"...oh. Well that's news to me."

"You're just oblivious to everything, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan... Don't tell me... You fell in love with sensei?! And you wanted to ask me... To tell him for you?!" Naruto pulled his hair, blue eyes horrified. "Do you know the books he reads? He wouldn't do nice things to you! He would take his—"

"—What?! No! Naruto!—"

"—and then you'd be on the floor like this—"

"—Naruto! Get up! What the hell is that—"

"—and he'd swing you around and then touch here—"

"—NARUTO!"

"—and then you'd make this moaning noise Sakura-chan! It was described as something like—"

Before Naruto could imitate the details of what the pink-haired kunoichi would sound like, he was sprawled out on the floor. A huge lump pulsated on his head and blue rolled into his skull for a moment. He blinked his eyes back to normal, made a whining sound, and all Sakura could do was flare her nostrils and stand there, clenching her fists, seething in rage at his obvious idiocy.

"Are you stupid?! I _DO NOT_ like Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto gulped as he watched flames refract in her green eyes. "...oh. Aha...hah...ha...gomen?" As he stood up, Sakura walked closer to him, fists raised. With fear of losing his life, Naruto backed away quickly. "Sa—Sakura-chan I was just kidding! I just got so worried for you—that book has some really bad things in it—dattebayo!" He stopped talking when Sakura grasped the collar of his jacket tightly. With another step backward, naturally, Naruto tripped and lost his balance. And with his loss of balance, Sakura's grip brought her crashing forward and to the ground too.

"DAMNIT NARUTO!" the medic ninja screamed, sitting up from the man she fell on. He followed suit, hands up in defense; his expression fluctuated as his mouth opened and closed while Sakura raged on. "WHY are you MAKING this so DIFFICULT for me?! ALLI WANTED to DO was ASK you on a DAMN DATE! ONE simple QUESTION! And YOU! YOU just THREW a million more QUESTIONS at me! And THIS is just SO incredibly DUMB!" _Why would I even want to date you anyway?! Damn Sai to the ends of hell for egging me on! And Ino-pig!_

The jinchūriki was speechless, dumbfounded, and in shock—rightfully so! _With all that yelling aside... Did she just say what I think she did?!_

Without an answer from her teammate, Sakura stood up angrily and brushed her skirt off. "Well if you don't have anything to say at all—then I'm leaving and we can just forget about this whole stupid thing!" _I'm such a fool—I just screamed at him about a date—that's not even the right way to ask!_

Before she could turn around though, a strong hand grasped her arm. She looked down and watched as Naruto's hand trailed across skin to her own and then held it tightly, looking up at her in disbelief. "Sakura-chan... Did you really... Come all the way here... To ask me out on a... Da—date...?"

Pink locks moved up and down as Sakura nodded her answer, her face red from the frustration and embarrassment of the situation. _Why... Why is he looking at me like that?!_

Naruto jumped to his feet and pulled Sakura to him in the same motion. It all happened so fast that Sakura yelped when Naruto picked her up and spun her around with him over and over again. His blue eyes were bright—dazzling to her—and his mouth was wide with all of his teeth, displaying a huge smile. "YAY! Sakura-chan asked me, UZUMAKI NARUTO, on a DATE! YES YES YES!" _She likes me! ME! HA! Sasuke-teme loses!_

His childish laughter tugged the corners of the kunoichi's mouth into a small smile; she was still twirling and holding onto him for dear life, but she felt happy in that moment. And after much more laughter and spins, Naruto finally stopped and let Sakura slide down his chest as her feet touched the ground; they were face to face, both with red hues, and Naruto let go of her waist quickly as he grabbed her hand again. "So are we going to go now?!"

The pink-haired medic ninja tried to pull her hand away but Naruto's grip was tight. "I—I don't know—"

"—Ramen?!"

"I guess—"

"O.K.!" he exclaimed heartily. His fingers laced with hers were warm, and he used his incomparable strength to pull her forward, running toward Ichiraku's.

Sakura stopped him though, pulling him back into her roughly. She punched Naruto in the gut and he keeled over, holding his sides. "Stop running! I don't want to run!"

Naruto coughed, then stood up, a grin still plastered on his face. "Gomen Sakura-chan! I'm just so excited!"

"I know."

"Aren't you excited?!"

"Well...I—"

"—Does this mean you like me, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, leaning closer to her face with knowing eyes.

Another slap resounded through the training grounds; the jinchūriki rubbed his swollen cheek. "Owww...Sakura-chan... You've hit me today more than usual! Maybe you're just nervous..."

Sakura blushed profusely and stomped away; Naruto grasped his bearings back and followed after her. She exhaled loudly as Naruto fell in step beside her. "I'll never be the same, you know that? This is all your fault, you know."

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura-chan? What's my fault?"

"Nevermind. Let's just get this date over with."

A pouty lip claimed Naruto's face. "But you're the one who asked me—!" The flustered kunoichi grabbed his ear and dragged him forward. "Ow ow ow—Sakura-chan that hurts!"**  
**

Sakura let out bated breath as the training grounds disappeared and the pathway back to the village emerged. She pulled her date forward, ignored his protests, and walked straight to Ichiraku Ramen. When she let go of Naruto's throbbing ear, she looked at him guiltily. "Naruto...sorry. I'm really no good at this."

Without a word, the number one knucklehead ninja just grabbed her hand happily and pulled her under the curtain with him.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay done! I think it turned out alright, a lot of dialouge here. I would have continued, but this is a prompt so it's not supposed to be crazy long XD. BUT! I may continue the aftermath of their date in the next prompt. If anyone has suggestions, just PM me or if you're reviewing, tell me there :D. Thanks for reading guys, more NS to come soon n_n!_


End file.
